La locura de C
by C.Chan2000
Summary: Y si una adolescente psicópata matara a los que se reían de ella.
1. Kill everyone

**Hola! aquí yo publicando esta historia... un poco rara. La he publicado aquí porque no sabia donde ponerla. Para empezar hice la historia en base al tema de Skrillex First of the year. Les dejo el link para que la escuchen www youtube com/watch?v=2cXDgFwE13g solo pongan los puntos y podrán escuchar la cancion. En cuanto al fic se me ocurrió un día, después de la escuela y es lo que haría si pudiera. En fin los dejo para que lean y ya no aburro mas**

Una escuela, con todos sus alumnos… mi locura no se contuvo más. Solo sonreí y mire…

El patio, sería la última vez que lo vería con gente viva corriendo, hablando, divirtiéndose y… sobre todo molestando. Camine hasta el segundo patio, salude al kiosquero, debería salir… no quiero lastimarlo, a decir verdad me cae bien, le gusta conversar conmigo, ademas me debe dinero. Camine hasta la dirección… todos están condenados: profesores, preceptores, ordenanzas esos vagos malditos, directivos… alumnos. Solo pensé en quienes me hicieron daño, quienes me maltrataron. Mi mentora me lo habia dicho: "_no tengas piedad de nadie, solo mata y mira correr la sangre de quienes te odian. DE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS EN LA ESCUELA"_ Entre a la dirección, vi a la directora y espere… estaba ocupada, bastante a decir verdad, cuando volteo la apuñale con mi cuchillo, el que llevaba en mi sudadera negra

-¡LLAMEN AL 911 AHORA!-grito antes de morir la vieja

Comencé a matar a todos: mis profesores quienes me miraron con horror, los demás estudiantes, mi preceptora Valeria, los otros preceptores. Los alumnos de primaria corrieron al verme llegar… lastima sus "corridas" duraron poco, pues los acorrale y los apuñale uno por uno. Ah sus inocentes rostros, me lo agradecerán… si sufrían al menos ya no sentirán dolor. Camine a mi aula y puse un candado en la puerta. Oi los gritos de mis compañeros. Solo reí y seguí con mi asesinato… ya no mas burlas ni nada por el estilo, esos chicos de sexto, los de primero, los del otro segundo, las chicas que hacían educación física. Todos pedían piedad, piedad que no tenía. Una psicópata, no puedes vencer a una psicópata llena de dolor e ira. Gire mi cabeza, más gente. Es perfecto me encargue de ellos mientras me dirigía a los baños. Es interesante matar a gente que se está orinando del miedo en sus propios pantalones. Mueran, solo mueran MALDITOS.

Llegue al baño y me cambie. De mi pantalón negro azulado, mi sudadera negra y mis zapatos pase a un vestido negro y me puse mis borcegos negros. Camine a mi aula, todos lloraban, lloran ahora que saben que van a morir. Agarre a un chico, Matías, él era el único que no me habia hecho daño nunca.

-vas a matarme a mi primero ¿verdad?-me pregunto con cierta tristeza en su rostro

-huye-le dije-no voy a matarte. Pero si no huyes morirás. Te quiero demasiado para asesinarte

-¿q-que?-tartamudeo

-iré a verte esta noche

El corrió como si lo estuviera persiguiendo. No se dio cuenta de que entre a mi aula

Todos me miraron. Por primera vez no se estaban riendo de mí. Solo lloraban pidiendo piedad

Me acerque a Adela

-muere maldita zorra-susurre mientras la decapite

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!-grito Milena cerca de la ventana

La apuñale y comencé con los demás

Mariana, amiga de Adela. A ella le corte la tapa de los sesos

Isabel, una chica más del curso. Solo la apuñale, la misma suerte corrieron: Pedro, Alan, León, Alejandro, Emanuel, Eduardo, Elías, Beatriz, Natalia, Sandra, Ángela, Lara, Valentina, Marisol, Soledad, Raquel, Lucia

Al resto los degollé.

Salí del curso llena de sangre. Ahí estaba mi mentora: Nina the killer

-te salió perfecto pequeña, solo un detalle: dejaste escapar uno-me dijo

-no escapo, lo deje libre. Sabes cuánto lo quiero, Nina

-yo te dije que mataras a todos-dijo rodando los ojos-¿ahora qué harás?

-pues-dije sacando una botella con gasolina-creo que quemare todo esto

Empecé a rociar todo con la gasolina. Al final saque un encendedor

-buenas noches-dije antes de dejarlo caer y salir huyendo

**Y... aquí termina este capitulo. El viernes subiré un segundo capitulo, o mejor dicho, un epilogo que aun no se me ocurrio**

**Bueno C_Chan se despide hasta el viernes**


	2. Bad End

Han pasado ya 2 años... Ahora tengo 15. Sigo siendo asesina, escape de casa y fui novia de Matías hasta que...

Fue hace un año, aun lo recuerdo bien. Había salido a matar, como siempre, y cometí un error: hice ruido justo cuando iba a matar a una chica de mi nuevo colegio. Lógicamente sus padres al escuchar ruidos llamaron a la policía. Corrí lo mas que pude y me escondí en un callejón. Escuche pasos cerca mio, levante mi cuchillo y me dispuse a matar al que estuviera cerca mio, pero vi que era

-Matías ¿¡que demonios haces aquí!?-dije susurrando

-Nina me dijo que salias y yo... quise acompañarte

-No es excusa. Ven detrás mio, la policía me esta siguiendo-le dije aterrada. Si yo misma ya me había dicho que probablemente de esta no salia, era aun peor con Matías a mi lado.

Oí las sirenas de la policía... seguramente estaban cerca. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Escuche los pasos de un oficial y espere a que se acercara para matarlo pero... El vio el brillo de mi cuchillo y disparo. La bala me paso por mi izquierda e impacto en el pecho de Matías. Oculte rápidamente el cuchillo y me escondí, el policía paso a centímetros de mi y vio el cuerpo agonizante de Matías. Corrió a llamar a los demás oficiales para pedir una ambulancia. Yo me acerque a Matías y el me susurro

-Te amo, C-Acaricio mi cabello antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Tome su collar, que decia "C", yo tenia el mismo y decia "Matías". Salí corriendo de allí, los policías ni me vieron. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, estaba demasiado triste. Al llegar me puse a llorar en mi habitación. Nina llego una hora después, cuando la oí subir seque mis lagrimas y salí de mi habitación

-Nina-le dije-Ayúdame a ya no tener mas piedad con nadie

-¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunto a lo que yo le mostré el collar. Al instante entendió

No paso ni un día y tome venganza. Pues mate a el asesino de Matías y sus compañeros. Al ir al funeral pude oír a los padres de mi difunto novio sollozar. Deje una rosa roja con una nota en el ataúd. La nota decía "Aun eres el príncipe y único amor de una psicópata. Hasta siempre Matías"

.

.

.

Esta es mi historia, una corta pero triste historia: Mate a todos; me convertí en aprendiz de Nina The Killer; queme mi escuela, mate a directivos, preceptores, ordenanzas, alumnos; he matado niños y adultos por igual, fui novia de Matías hasta el día en que lo mataron. Desde ese día... desde ese día no tengo piedad

C_Chan


End file.
